


The Fifth War part one

by Frostoffire2



Series: The Fifth War [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostoffire2/pseuds/Frostoffire2
Summary: The fifth world war has begun, a navy soldier known as Ezekiel Malakov is a 2nd Navy Sergeant of the United States of America Confederacy. As a invasion of the Norwgian peninsula is underway they are suddenly attacked by New Nictland forces. The invasion have been thwarted by Nictland forces. Ezekiel finds himself the only one to have made made it the peninsula. But things still haunt him there from a past he has never seen, as his own demons hunt him he has to fight his way to the capital of New Nictland and kill the Prime Minister to end a war that he knows they will lose.
Series: The Fifth War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909915





	1. November 15th, 2485

“A love will come and go. You of all people should know this Malek.”  
November 15th, 2485  
  
‘6 minutes...no 4 minutes.’ His mind was racing as he looks over the edge to the waters below. The waves crashing against the Mark 52 Alabama. The ship ran through the water cutting it like a knife in butter. The engine making a low humming as it pushed through the waters of the New Engel channel. He saw other ships about 5 miles away all heading to the destination. Nictland, where this whole war started. At least that was what he thought.  
“Sir! All personal are to be in there bunks at 2100!” The man turns to see a soldier in full white New Engel armor.  
“Thanks Nos.” The man states looking back over the waters.  
“Ezekiel you know the rules.” Nos states.  
“Follow Commander Ulsan’s orders I understand. As much as I hate the bastard.” The man known as Ezekiel says. He sees a flying fish jump out of the water and then a large pelican swoops in and swallows it in mid air.  
“It’s almost 2100. We need to get some shut eye.” Nos says.  
“Yeah and the invasion tomorrow. Things sure did start fast. Almost too fast. As if yesterday there was no war.” Ezekiel says remembering the times when he would just go down to the store, pick up some milk and walk back. Of course it was never that easy. Due to the new industrial revolution of 2224 after the 4th world war, everything had this futuristic make up. Everything became more efficient, faster than what humans could muster. Which is why AI became the newest topic of the decade of how much we could rely on AI to do things. But just like the act of 2384, AI was not allowed in the States.  
Ezekiel’s watch goes off. ‘So it was 4.’ He says standing straight up.  
“Come on Nos. Drinks on me.” Ezekiel states.  
“Really?” Now asks getting excited.  
“Well of course your covering the tip.”  
“What’s new? The grass is green, the sky is blue, and your still a cheapskate.”  
Ezekiel just smiles and wraps a arm around Nos.  
“Come on old friend, will you share me this final drink?” Ezekiel asks.  
“What else can we do?” Nos asks walking towards the ships bar.

1

  
They give another toast to them selves. Taking another shot in the process. Nos was at 4 and Ezekiel was at 8.  
“How can you drink so much and not get blasted?” Nos asks feeling a little woozy and wobbly at the knees.  
“Don’t really know. Must be a strong kidney.” Ezekiel says.  
“Don’t you mean liver?” Nos asks with a hiccup at the end.  
“Which ever one helps I guess.” He says bringing up another shot as does Nos.  
“To us-“  
“May we fight together and stay together forever.” Nos says and drinks his shot glass. But Ezekiel doesn’t, instead something else happens. His mind flashes to a point in time he doesn’t know.  
He was running, holding hands with a girl with long blonde hair, hazel eyes, and dark skin. She was smiling as they ran.  
“Isn’t this fun Malek?” She asks looking at Ezekiel.  
“Yes!” He replies. But he had no say or what to do. He tried to ask who is Malek but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything.  
His mind flashes again and it’s him and the girl sitting in a meadow. The wind was blowing across the meadow. Looking as if it was waves of a green sea. The girl’s hair was bright from the sun shining down on it. She was almost like an angel.  
“We’ll be together forever right Malek?” She asks looking at Ezekiel.  
“Yes. Together forever until the day we die.” He says taking her hand.  
“Malek, I have something for you.” The girl says and holds out her hand in a fist. Ezekiel holds his hand under hers and she opens it and a necklace falls onto his. It was a bronze chain that connects to a circle with the initials “LE”  
“It’s beautiful.” Ezekiel says putting it on. But then next he stood in front of a house on fire. The smoke filling his lungs as he looked inside. Seeing everything burning and he couldn’t do anything. His clothes were singed and blackened.  
“It’s alright.” Ezekiel turns to see the same girl but with a maniacal grin holding a knife covered in deep crimson blood and a lighter, “I killed them before they burned.” She continues and licks the blood off the blade, her clothes covered in blood as she slowly walked towards Ezekiel.  
Ezekiel takes a step back and falls. He begins to crawl away as the girl follows him.  
“They wouldn’t let us be together Malek. So I fixed it.” She states but before she could get any closer his memory flashes again and he’s back at the bar. Shot glass still in hand.  
“Hey you okay? You blanked on me for a bit.” Nos the asks woozily.  
Ezekiel drinks the shot glass and puts it down, “Yeah...I’m, I’m fine.” He says sighing.  
“Well its best we go to bunks.”  
“Yeah, that seems like a good idea.” Ezekiel says picking up Nos and leaves money on the table and walks out. They head to the bunks and Ezekiel lays Nos down on his. He climbs onto his bunk and flops down on it. He contemplates what he saw, he looks at the bronze necklace and then thinks about what it is and who that girl was. But before he could contemplate any further his body got the better of him and he drifted to sleep.


	2. November 16th, 2485

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a short one let me tell you.

“ATTENTION ALL UNITS, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK I REPEAT WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. ALL UNITS REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS IMMEDIATELY.” The voice over the intercom says as Ezekiel is awakened by the ruckus around him. Nos was already up putting on his black and red uniform.  
“Ezekiel get up, they’re here.” Nos states putting on his hat.  
“Yeah, yeah give me a sec.” He jumps off the bunk and puts on his blue uniform and walks out followed by Nos They head to they’re station. Hey they run up to the deck to see a large ship get blown out of the sky. It barley misses the Alabama, and hits the water sending high waves around it. Ezekiel sprints to the nearest AA gun and begins to fire at the enemy aircraft around it. The aircraft were like wyvrms, having wings that would move around as it went and would flap to gain altitude. The center body moved with it as well but the center of gravity would never change as it flew. Allowing the pilot to never fall off of the seat. They all bore the same symbol, a circle and three swords in it and at the center is a single jewel. Ezekiel aims at the Wyvrm and fires at it, the bullets being of pure energy miss the aircraft as it flies by. The aircraft zooming around and dodging the bullets. Ezekiel aims at another one and fires hitting the wings of the aircraft and it begins to fall into the water exploding on impact.  
‘One down.’ He says to himself and fires at another then another. Taking them down and he begins to tally them up. As the enemies numbers begin to dwindle they begin to retreat into the clouds. Empty casings of bullets surround Ezekiel as he jumps out of the seat. He looks to see Nos running up to him.  
“How many?” He asks.  
“Thirty-three.” Ezekiel says.  
“Thirty,” says Nos, “damn you beat me again.”  
“All in a days wo-“ Ezekiel stops as Nos raises his hand signaling him to be quiet. The only thing they hear are the sounds of water but then a low rumbling noise. Ezekiel jumps back onto the AA gun and aims it towards where he thinks the noise is coming from. A steady fog had formed and blocked everything they saw. The only thing they see is the deep blue of the other ships engines in the water around them. Then he sees it. Two red eyes form from the fog and then suddenly like a bullet and robotic arm reaches out and grabs the front of the Alabama it clenches the metal and tears the front part off. Ezekiel takes aim at the red eyes and fires. Unloading bullet after bullet onto it. It looks at Ezekiel and a blade goes right to him. He jumps out of the AA gun and dodges the blade as it embeds itself into the ship and the ship begins to take in water and sink. The thing then begins to tear the ship apart. Slamming its fist into the ship and the next thing Ezekiel sees is Nos and red.


End file.
